An Account of the Durzian War for Independance
Approximate Start Date: Spring, 1571 Approximate End Date: Spring, 1572 * Wintermoon, 1571 - Referendum: In 1523, after years of cultist practice in the shadows of the West, worship of the sun god Durzan was recognized in the northern section of the Western Free Cities, primarily in the cities of Harpertown, Rubrak Hold, and Tridoc. Since then, the power of the so called “Durzians” has only grown, encompassing most of the regional governments, churches, and populace. Increases in persecution of worshippers of Pelor ran parallel with the Durzians’ rise to power, despite occasional intervention from higher powers in Ferroford, and, by 1571, tensions between Durzians and Pelorians were close to boiling over. Reacting to the situation, Eddar Brightblade, mayor of the largest Durzian city, Tridoc, leads the three major Durzian cities in an impromptu independence referendum, calling for and collecting votes from the populace, despite diplomatic complaints from the Doge in Ferroford. * Paleroot, 1571 - Doge’s Refusal: After campaigning across Durzian territory and collecting his votes, Eddar makes for Ferroford with a diplomatic envoy. There, he displays his results to Doge Balthazaar Redlion of the Western Free Cities, demanding independence for his ‘people’ in the cities of Harpertown, Tridoc, and Rubrak Hold. The Doge, who had already objected to the vote, rejects the referendum, claiming that the votes weren't objectively obtained, and that any remaining Pelorians in the three cities would be in danger if the confederate forces of the Western Free Cities were to withdraw. Eddar returns to Tridoc fuming. * Paleroot-Springseed, 1571 - Durzian Propaganda: Back home, Eddar and his companions begin their harshest media campaign yet, traveling between the cities with speeches of ‘imperial oppression,’ ‘revoked freedoms,’ and ‘Pelorian greed.’ For over a month, the Durzians under Eddar’s watch grow incandescent with hatred for their overlords. * Springseed, 1571 - Night of Black Cowls: Durzian assassins, wearing black hoods to hide their identities and to separate themselves from the white wearing Durzian officials, assassinate a multitude of WFC supporting officials and soldiers in Harpertown, Rubrak Hold, and Tridoc, ensuring Durzian Control over the three cities. Almost half of the WFC navy is seized in Tridoc. * Springseed, 1571 - The Punitive Army: Doge Balthazaar Redlion orders a punitive force, similar in size to an army, to be sent North to punish Eddar and his Durzian operatives. * Springseed, 1571 - Durzian Independence: Eddar and the Durzians declare independence, citing “Imperial Oppression” and “The Violation of Fundamental Rights.” * Springseed, 1571 - March of the Free Confederate Army: To begin the war, the WFC sends their main force to protect Lerum, which they expected to be targeted by the Durzians first. A secondary, smaller force is sent to re-capture Harpertown, following reports that the city was largely unprotected. * Oakheart, 1571 - Eddar’s Decision: Eddar, originally heading for Lerum, turns his army around and makes for Harpertown, hoping to defeat the smaller force after gaining intelligence from hidden Durzian operatives within the WFC command structure. * Oakheart, 1571 - Ambush at Harpertown: The squadron of Roland Dumont, a part of the secondary army of the WFC, arrives outside of Harpertown ahead of the 2nd Army, expecting little resistance. They make to enter, only to be ambushed by a force of Durzian Loyalists hiding inside the city. Roland’s squadron fought bravely, but his men were poisoned and nearly defeated outside of the city walls. * Oakheart, 1571 - Reinforcements at Harpertown: The remainder of the 2nd Army, several miles away, learns that Harpertown is better defended than originally anticipated, and rescues Roland’s squadron. They manage to take the city, barely. * Oakheart, 1571 - Lerum Unharmed: The 1st WFC Army arrives at Lerum, and, finding it unharmed, proceeds to Rubrak Hold after hearing news that the 2nd Army has occupied Harpertown. * Oakheart, 1571 - The Butcher Arrives: Eddar’s force arrives at Harpertown, lead by General Kieva Nevina, who would earn the moniker ‘The Butcher of Harpertown.” * Oakheart, 1571 - Harpertown Abandoned: An order is given from General Dumont, Roland’s mother, to pull out valuable officers and men from Harpertown, leaving only a skeleton crew to distract the Butcher, as they predict that holding the city will be futile. * Oakheart, 1571 - Durzian Victory on the Coast: Following the partial retreat, Kieva easily takes the city, taking no prisoners. * Oakheart, 1571 - Eddar Enters the South: Eddar breaks a strike force off of the army, leaving Kieva to defend Harpertown. He enters into WFC territory, cutting supply lines, burning fields, and harassing the army without directly engaging. * Oakheart-Summersong, 1571 - WFC Remanuvers: The WFC sends the remainder of the 2nd army to chase down Eddar, while the first attempts to finish off Rubrak Hold. The army is too slow to apprehend him, and the siege of Rubrak Hold makes little progress. * Summersong, 1571 - Rubrak Hold Abandoned: The WFC slims down Eddar’s hunting regiment, and sends more men to take Harpertown, abandoning a disastrous siege at Rubrak Hold. * Summersong - Hearthguard, 1571 - Harpertown Unbroken: The main WFC force sieges Harpertown. However, without naval superiority, the city stays supplied by the stolen Durzian navy. Smaller groups break off to stop Eddar’s pilfering in the heartland, but with little success. * Wintermoon, 1572 - Federation Abandonment: Invoking the Alliance with the Hadrian Federation brokered a century ago to overthrow Tolstockain occupation, the WFC hopes to enlist the powerful navy of the Hadrian Federation. As they are doing quite well trading with both warring nations, the Federation refuses. * Paleroot, 1572 - White Peace: The WFC runs lower on manpower, already a rare resource due to the limited nature of their confederate government. As the war wanes in popularity, more fiefs and villages stop supplying men to the army. Keeping a force in the south to ensure Orcish raiders can’t run free, the leaders of the WFC realize that they can’t be everywhere at once. They could certainly withstand the Durzians, but could hardly imagine defeating them. The doge sues for white peace, leaving the Durzian order with control of Tridoc, Harpertown, and Rubrak Hold.